Lead The Way
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Set after the events of Battle City, as Seto and Mokuba escape the exploding Duel Tower. Seto thinks they should forget about the past, but Mokuba thinks different. Short Song Fic to the song ' Escape ' by Hoobastank. - COMPLETE -


**Lead The Way  
  
SVS: This was a careful song choice. I got this inspiration from the Season Finale of Enter The Shadow Realm. The Song is ' Escape ' from Hoobastank. I searched through many groups until I finally decided on this Song. I've never written a Yu-gi-oh! Fic before, so cut me some slack.  
  
**I'm going to complete my promise to Mokuba, not matter what the cost. I promised him we'd have our own Amusement Park, and that's exactly what we'll do.  
  
" Hey, Seto! Are we really going to do it? We're really going to make Kaiba Land? " Mokuba shouted from the back seat of the Blue Eyes Ship.  
  
I smirked at him, looking behind me to see his joyful expression. An expression that I believed to be worth all the hard times we'd been through together.

* * *

_Another day goes without any change  
The feeling we live with still remains  
We're stuck in a hole and we're searching for anything to hold onto  
There has to be somewhere that we can be safe from the lives we live each day  
There has to be somewhere that we can be far away..._ __

* * *

  
" Will it have roller coasters! We gotta have them! " I heard him shout, excitement in his voice.  
  
I chuckled at his innocence, staring ahead in order to properly steer the Ship. He had a wild imagination, that was once thing I admired about my younger Brother. It seemed only Yesterday that we had planned Kaiba Land.  
  
I gave a quick glance back at the destroyed Island, trying to ignore the sight. It was all in the past, there was nothing left for me there. I refused to relive that lie, that life passed down from my Stepfather. It felt ridiculous following in his footsteps. I'd proven my point to the man, there was nothing more I could do then that.

* * *

_We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday  
We have to escape...._

* * *

" Seto? I know what your feeling... "  
  
My eyes widened for a few moments, and I spun my head around to look at the boy. I couldn't find the words to say back. It was as if my throat had run dry emediantly as he'd spoken.  
  
I listened to my Brother continue, rotating my head back in forward. " I know you wan't to forget about it...but if it wasn't for ' HIM ', then we would never have been adopted. You have to give him some credit. We're here where we are now because he took us in, Seto... "  
  
" How dare you take his side! " I quickly spat out, tightening my hold on the gear. I could tell he was ignoring the anger in my voice, because he kept on.  
  
" Hate is such a strong word, Seto. You have to at least forgive him... "  
  
My fingernails began to dig into my had as my fist tightened. " You want me to forgive him! Forgive the man who almost tore us apart! "  
  
We both sat in silence as I continued steering, neither of us sure what to say. I gritted my teeth together, shocked that Mokuba would even say such a thing. Forgiveness was nothing but a waist of time in his eyes.

* * *

_We could be living how we wanted to  
Instead of doing things we're forced to do  
With no one to tell us that we should be going through what they went through  
There has to be some place that nobody knows, somewhere we can only go  
There has to be some place that we can be all alone...._ __

* * *

I broke the silence, my tone softening. " We're going to escape this Mokuba. We're escaping it all. We're making Kaiba land, and were forgetting about ' Him ' ".  
  
I could hear half joy and half disappointment in his voice, as he replied. " Will you name a ride after me? "  
  
Chuckling, I turned the ship slightly. " Maybe, we'll have to look into it... "  
  
Mokuba giggled. Another long silence was soon created between us, until he said something to me in a low voice. " I'll go anywhere with you, Seto. Just lead the way, I trust you... "

* * *

_We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday  
Together Everday...._

* * *

He what?  
  
" What did you say Mokuba? "  
  
I'd heard exactly what he said, but wanted to hear it again...just to be sure. No one had ever said that to me before, it kind of warmed my soul. It was comforting to know someone cared enough to trust me.

* * *

_We have to escape  
We have to escape..._

* * *

Mokuba repeated himself, releasing a slight cough first. " I trust you, Seto...more than anyone I know ".

* * *

_We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday_

* * *

I smiled and landed the ship, hopping out of the cockpit and helping my Brother out as well. No matter how much we argued, we still had that bond that not one person could ever manage to break.  
  
" Thanks, Mokuba... " I whispered, picking him up and giving him a tight hug. I could feel his smaller arms hug me back, his head resting on my shoulder. I put him down, regretting I had done so. The moment had been so precious, and had only lasted for a few seconds. I continued to speak, my left arm still placed on Mokuba's shoulder. " I apologize for being so rude back there. You're right, maybe I should be a bit more forgiving... "  
  
He beamed at me after those words, hugging my leg. " It's ok, Seto. How about we get to work on Kaiba World! "  
  
A slight laugh escaping from my mouth, we continued on together...unaware of the adventures that most certainly lied ahead for the both of us.

* * *

_We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday  
We have to escape..._

* * *

**SVS: I know it's a short one, but I actually think it came out pretty well. Hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to read some of my other Fics!  
  
Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
